Conventional transmitters have the disadvantage that a plurality of different voltage domains are required on such a transmitter which can lead to a complex and expensive power management.
Hence, it is desired to provide a concept which reduces the number of required voltage domains to be provided by a supply voltage regulator in an RF system.